Hello From The Outside
by BlackHawk's Child
Summary: This is what happens when you're sitting in your English lecture hall, not listening to the lecturer – who is unhealthily fascinated with making sex jokes rather than his actual topic – and cannot get Adele's Hello out of your head. And then suddenly, BAM! You have a new Clintasha AU one-shot. I hope you all enjoy this random one-shot :)
1. Hello From The Outside

**Hello From The Outside**

 **This is what happens when you're sitting in your English lecture hall, not listening to the lecturer – who is unhealthily fascinated with making sex jokes rather than his actual topic – and cannot get Adele's Hello out of your head. And then suddenly, BAM! You have a new Clintasha AU one-shot. I hope you all enjoy this random one-shot :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADELE'S "HELLO" OR AVENGERS!**

 **I was also in an accident this week – nothing more than an accident – so forgive me for taking my time with my other stories :)**

* * *

" _Hello, it's me.  
I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
To go over everything.  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya, But I  
Ain't done much healing_

 _Hello, can you hear me?  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet  
There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles_

 _Hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times  
To tell you; I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call, you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you; I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart  
Anymore…"_

* * *

Natasha listened to his voicemail greeting for what she thought was the thousandth time. Since their break-up three years ago, Natasha had not seen or spoken to Clint; even though she had nightmares of him dying in her arms every other night since then. She had been afraid of her past catching up with her. So she left, breaking his heart, breaking her own. She was convinced that she would be forever in pain, forever closed off from love; because her heart was no longer her own….

* * *

Clint entered his apartment just as a phone call came through. Natasha. Again. He sat on the chair and listened to her as she left a new voicemail, remembering all the ones she had left before:

* * *

" _Hello, it's me. Natasha. Long time no see, right?" She chuckled sadly at her own words. "I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet to go over everything that happened. I know it's been years and…. They say that time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing." She paused. "I'm sorry, Clint. You're probably busy. I'll… Call me if you can. Thanks."_

* * *

" _Hello, can you hear me? Sorry, of course you can. Stark made sure you could," she started, remembering the awful day when Clint lost his hearing 'No, don't think about that, Natasha,' she reprimanded herself. "Anyways,, I'm in California at the moment. Dreaming about who we used to be. When we were younger. And free," she confessed, knowing that she would probably chicken out if she was face-to-face with him. "I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet. There's such a difference between us," she whispered, "And a million miles…"_

* * *

Her latest voicemail sounded like she was trying to distract herself. He could hear the tears in her voice.

" _Hello, how are you? It's so typical of me to talk about myself. I'm sorry, I hope that you're well. Did you make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?_ "

Clint frowned. What was wrong?

" _Shit, I'm sorry. I won't bother you again_."

The call ended. Clint was confused. The last time he had heard her like this was… when she walked away from them. From him…

* * *

" _Tasha, you can't just do this!" Clint shouted, following her out into the living-room. "Walk out on me? On Us? Can you live with yourself by just walking away after everything we've been through?"_

 _Natasha didn't bother to stop her tears. "Clint, stop. I can't stay. Not… I… Please…"_

 _Clint walked in front of her, catching her hands as she tried to pack. "Don't do this. Tasha, please. Please stay."_

" _I can't. Clint, I can't," she sobbed hoarsely, shaking her head. "I love you. I love you so much. But I can't stay. I promise I'll explain one day. But not today," she whispered; she couldn't let him get hurt because of her._

" _Tasha," he whispered, his voice breaking at the end. "Please."_

 _Natasha shook her head, placing both hands on his jaw. She kissed him desperately before pulling away just as quickly. "I'm sorry," she whispered against his lips, her tears mixing with his. "Please don't hate me."_

 _And then she was gone…_

* * *

Clint was brought back to reality with a new voicemail. And this time he knew she was crying…

* * *

" _Hello, how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry.  
I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?_

 _It's no secret that the both of us  
Are running out of time._

 _So hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times  
To tell you; I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call, you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you; I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart  
Anymore, ooooohh  
Anymore, ooooohh  
Anymore, ooooohh  
Anymore, Anymore, ooooohh_

 _Hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times  
To tell you; I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call, you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you; I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart  
Anymore…"_

* * *

Natasha needed to tell him. She knew she had said she wouldn't bother him again. But she also knew neither so or Clint would never forgive her if she didn't tell him.

"Hello from the other side," she started. "I must've called a thousand times to tell you I'm sorry for everything I've done to us. To you. But when I call, you never seem to be home. I guess I should be saying ' _Hello from the outside.'_ I don't even recognise myself anymore. But at least, after this… At least I can say that I tried to say sorry for breaking your heart. I never meant to I need you to know that." And what she said next almost broke her. "But it doesn't matter; it tear you apart anymore," she whispered, referring to the news that Pepper had told her; Clint was getting married. "I've left a photo of one of the secrets I hid from you three years ago. I don't want anything from you, Clint. I just thought you'd want to know. And I wish you the best. Laura's a very lucky woman," she finished just before the small feet of her two-year-old son ran into her room with a stuffed toy hawk.

"Mama! Mama!" Erik cried out, jumping into his mother's lap and wrapping his arms around his mother's neck. "Hi," he told her.

"Hi, my Little Hawk," she whispered, kissing her son's forehead. She directed her next words into the phone. "Goodbye, Clint. I hope you can forgive me."

She hung up her phone before turning back to her son, smiling as he ran his little hands over her tear-stained face. "Mama sad?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Not anymore, Erik," she replied, wrapping her arms gently around her son's waist. "I've got you. You make me happy, Erik," she whispered to him, inhaling his scent.

The fact that Erik was a miniature Clint didn't hurt Natasha as much as it used to…

* * *

"Why didn't she tell me?" Clint whispered as he sat in Pepper and Tony's living-room, looking at a picture of his son. His and Natasha's son.

"Because Alexei and Ivan found her," Pepper replied, making Clint look up, anger and surprise clear on his face. "They threatened to kill you if she didn't leave. She found out she was pregnant the day she left you. So she went off grid until Alexei and I van were taken care of. Interpol arrested them three weeks ago," Pepper explained, watching Clint process the information. "She wanted to tell you, Clint. She wanted to tell you everything. But she wanted to keep you safe. Clint… she never stopped loving you."

Clint stood up and walked over to the window, holding the picture of his son and Natasha together, and his birth cert. He read his son's details;

' _Name: Erik Francis Barton.  
Sex: Male.  
D.O.B.: December 25, 2012.  
Mother/Parent's Name: __Natasha Romanoff._ _  
Father/Parent's Name: ._ _'_

He looked back at the picture of Erik and Natasha on the little boy's second birthday. There was no denying Erik's paternal parentage: he was basically the miniature version of Clint. For once, Tony had nothing to say.

Clint suddenly turned to Pepper and Tony. "Where are Natasha and my son?"

* * *

Natasha was feeding Erik a bottle of milk when the doorbell suddenly rang. She frowned as she looked up at the clock, noticing the time – 20:37 – before slowly moving Erik so he could continue drinking his bottle while she went to open the door.

She slowly pulled it open, her jaw dropping in surprise at who was waiting on the other side.

"Hello from the other side, Natasha," he greeted.

"Clint," she whispered, not believing her eyes.

"I believe you owe me an explanation," he started, watching her carefully. "And I want to go over everything too."

Natasha nodded, opening the door further and letting him in. "I was just feeding Erik his bottle before bedtime," she informed her former fiancée.

"Shit. I didn't even look at the time, Natasha. I don't want to bother you if you're putting Erik to bed."

Natasha shook her head. "No. It's okay. I didn't expect you to show up. But I do… I would like you to be part of Erik's life."

Clint nodded. "I want to be part of his life too, Tasha," Clint replied, reverting to his old nickname for her naturally. "Pepper told me everything she knew. Tasha… But. Why didn't you tell me?"

Natasha folded her arms around herself, the defensive sign of her protecting herself a sign he had learned about her a long time ago. "I had to protect you. Leaving was the only choice I thought I had," she confessed, biting her bottom lip nervously. "I couldn't let you die because of me."

"Yet, you killed me in the worst way," he commented, no venom in his voice. Only… sadness.

"I know. I'm so sorry," she answered, swallowing audibly. "I'm so sorry, Clint."

Suddenly, Erik appeared at the door. "Mama?" he called out, holding his stuffed hawk, _Tobias,_ close to him and his bottle.

Natasha quickly walked over to her son, lifting him gently so he could settle against her. "You're supposed to be in bed, Erik," she whispered to her son as she pressed a kiss to Erik's forehead.

Erik shook his head, watching Clint carefully. "Who that?"

Clint felt like he was looking himself in the mirror; Erik's eyes were the exact same as his own.

"That's your Daddy, Erik," Natasha informed her son, slowly making his way over to Clint. "Clint, this is your son, Erik," she introduced, watching her ex-fiancée carefully.

"Hi, Erik," Clint greeted, smiling softly at the young boy.

"Hi," Erik replied shyly before looking up at Natasha. "Is Daddy staying?"

"I…" Natasha started but drifted off, looking at Clint. "I know about Laura, Clint. You don't have to say," she informed him.

Clint shook his head: Laura hadn't taken well to the news that Clint had a child from a past relationship. Especially since he had told her he wanted to wait to have kids. And now he wanted to meet his son who his ex-fiancée had never told him about – she had given him an ultimatum: if he wanted to meet his illegitimate son (she had used a choice word), she was walking away from him. Or stay with her and demand a DNA test from Natasha.

It was obvious what he had chosen.

"No. I would like to stay," Clint informed the red-head. "If you want me to. Laura's nothing to worry about."

Natasha frowned: Pepper had told that Clint and Laura were very happy with each other. What had happened? Then it clicked. "Clint, if I caused a problem for you and Laura…" she started but Clint interrupted her with a shake of his head.

"She said some things I didn't appreciate, Tasha. Things I could never forgive her for," he told her. "I guess it was never going to work out," he added.

Natasha nodded, not knowing what she could say. She looked down at her son, biting her bottom lip. "Would you like to go to Daddy?" she asked Erik.

Erik looked at his father before looking back at his mother, nodding shyly.

Clint chuckled breathlessly as he gently too Erik in his arms, copying Natasha's hold on their son. "Hi, Buddy," Clint greeted his son as the two-year-old wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"Hi, Daddy," Erik whispered before resting his head in the crook of Clint's neck. The little boy was exhausted, yawning against his father's skin.

Natasha smiled at the sight in front of her. Both father and son were clinging to each other as if they were the only two people in the world.

Suddenly, Clint held his arm out for Natasha. "Come on, Mama," he whispered with his signature smirk.

She shook her head at his playfulness but walked over and joined them in their hug. She felt Clint wrap his arm around her waist, as if she had never walked out on him. She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as she watched Erik fall asleep in Clint's arms. This was what she had been missing…

* * *

Natasha and Clint fell into a rhythm over the next few weeks. They took turns changing Erik's dirty nappy, feeding him, reading their son bedtime stories. Natasha offered Clint her spare bedroom instead of him staying in the nearest motel. They felt like stranger though. They hadn't seen each other in three years; there was a familiarity and a strangeness to them.

And Natasha didn't know what to do…

* * *

"I cannot believe you work for Stark," Clint stated one morning after Natasha walked out of her bedroom to find Clint and Erik sitting in the middle of the living-room, playing with Erik's racing toy cars.

"Technically, I work for Pepper, Clint. She is the CEO of Stark Industries. Tony only owns the company. And builds the prototypes," Natasha replied, pulling on her blazer over her white blouse. "Are you okay to watch Erik for today? Wanda had to bring her twin brother to the hospital," she added, grabbing a slice of toast off the kitchen counter.

Erik was busy running his cars over his road map, paying no attention to either of his parents as they spoke.

"Of course," Clint replied, standing up and walking over to the red-head. "You have next week off, right?" he asked, pouring her out a glass of orange juice.

"I'm off from Friday until January 3rd," she replied, thanking him for the glass of juice. "Do… Are you staying for Christmas?" she asked, watching him out of the corner of her eye as she walked over to where Erik was playing with his cars. She leaned down and earned a sloppy goodbye kiss from her son.

When she stood back up, she found Clint watching her carefully. "I don't want to impose on you… But yes, I would love to be here for Christmas?" He phrased it like a question.

Natasha smiled. "You're more than welcome, Clint. Erik is your son too," she informed him, resting her hand on his bicep gently. "I just don't want you to feel pressured into staying."

Clint shook his head, looking over at their son. "My dad was an abusive idiot who was never there. I want to be the opposite of my father. I want to be here for Erik. Especially since his birthday is on Christmas too," he whispered.

Natasha smiled sadly. "You're not your father, Clint," she whispered, gently brushing her thumb over his bicep like the way she used to when they were together.

And it worked.

Clint smiled and nodded. "I'm not my father," Clint repeated, earning a smile from the red-head.

She pulled away from him, suddenly feeling awkward. "I have to go to work. I'll see you later," she whispered, smiling at Erik before making her way to the front door.

Clint watched Natasha walk towards the front door. Then he made his choice. "Tasha, hold up a minute," he called after her, quickly making his way out into the hallway.

Natasha frowned as she turned back to Clint. "What's wrong?" she asked, just before he cupped her face between his hands and kissed her deeply. She squealed in surprise at his actions but moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss.

Neither knew how long they stayed there. But eventually, they pulled away. Both of them were panting, not knowing what to say to the other.

"I… I have to go. I'll see you later," Natasha whispered, breaking the silence. She was gone before Clint could reply.

Clint opened his mouth before closing it when Natasha disappeared out the door. He made his way back into the living-room, scooping Erik up into his arms. "What have I done, Buddy?" he whispered, pressing a kiss to his son's forehead. But Erik didn't have the answers. Nor did Clint. At least, not until Natasha came home from work…

* * *

Natasha didn't know what to think about her kiss with Clint. She was distracted with her work, something Pepper Potts picked up in immediately.

"What happened that you're so distracted, Natasha?" Pepper asked as the two went through legal paperwork Tony had managed to get the company into. Again.

Natasha looked up from the page she was currently trying to scan her eyes through. "What?" she asked, frowning in confusion at her boss.

Pepper cocked her head to the side. "You've been distracted all day. Are you and Clint getting along?" she asked, watching the red-head carefully.

"We're getting along fine, Pepper," Natasha replied, shaking her head. "I'm fine."

Pepper raised an eyebrow at her. "What happened, Natasha?" she asked.

Natasha opened her mouth before closing it again. And then she admitted, "We kissed. Before I came here for work."

Pepper's jaw dropped in surprise. "Seriously?" she replied, her voice squeaking at the end.

Natasha simply nodded, suddenly finding the ground a lot more interesting then looking her boss and closest girl friend in the eye.

Pepper leaned back in her seat, not knowing what to say. "Wow," she eventually managed. "I was not expecting that."

"Either was I. Literally," Natasha replied, sitting back in her seat and relaxing her body. "I have no idea what to do."

Pepper nodded then offered, "Take it one step at a time. See what he wants. And if it's what you want to, go for it."

Natasha nodded. Now how was she to do that?

* * *

Clint had just put Erik down for his afternoon nap when Natasha entered the apartment. He waited in the kitchen as she rounded the corner. "I just put Erik down for his nap," he informed her.

Natasha smiled and nodded. "How was he today?" she asked, placing her bag on the counter.

"He was excellent. He told me about everything he wants Santa to bring him," Clint replied, smiling at the red-head before frowning. "Tasha, I'm sorry for earlier," he started but Natasha cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Clint. I just wasn't expected you to kiss me," she cut him, closing the space between them. She placed two hands on his biceps. "You didn't do anything wrong, Clint."

Clint nodded before pulling Natasha into a hug. Natasha wrapped her arms around his waist, closing her eyes as she buried her face against his chest. She had missed this. Missed the feeling of being safe, something she had only ever felt in Clint's arms.

Clint buried his face into Natasha's hair, inhaling her scent. He had hated her for leaving him. But he had never stopped loving her either. Even when he started dating Laura, his feelings for Natasha had never left.

"What are we doing, Clint?" Natasha whispered against his chest.

"Hugging?" he offered, earning a light smack from the red-head.

"You know that's not what I meant," she mumbled against his chest.

Clint sighed. "I don't know, Tasha. You left. You were pregnant with _our_ child. The only two people who knew were Pepper and Tony. I tried to move on after you were gone. I met a girl, we were together for over a year and we got engaged. Then suddenly you call. A few times. And then you let Pepper and Tony tell me what happened. Laura got pissed at me because I had told her I didn't want kids for a few years and then suddenly I was a father. But not a father of her children. And not just that, but a father to a child of my ex-fiancée who walked out on me without giving me a reason. And we have spent the last four weeks, living under the same roof, raising our son together. And we kissed for the first time in three years this morning. Did I miss anything?"

Natasha shook her head before pulling away from him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, keeping her eyes locked on the floor.

Clint gently cupped her cheeks softly. "Don't. No more apologies, Tasha. You thought it was the right thing to do until Alexei and Ivan were taken care of. I can't be angry at you for that. Nor am I angry that you kept Erik a secret. I understand that you were trying to keep our son safe. And keep me safe. I understand that now. I feel guilty for hating you when you left though," he informed her.

Natasha frowned. "You had every right to hate me, Clint. I walked out on you. On us. I hated myself too" she confessed. "Alexei and Ivan had been watching us. They emailed me pictures of you and I together. On dates. Making love. They knew our routines. Leaving was the only choice. I found out I was pregnant when I was already halfway across the continent. And I knew that I had to keep Erik safe too."

Clint nodded. "I understand that now. Of course it hurt that you never told me. But knowing why you did it makes that pain a lot more easier to bare," he replied, brushing a stray lock from her face. "It hurts but it doesn't make me angry anymore."

Natasha placed her hands on his chest, her eyes focused on her fingers. Clint waited for her to speak, not minding being so close to her with the silence between them. He didn't feel awkward anymore; instead it made him wonder whether one wrong movement would send her running again.

Clint slowly brought one hand up to cup Natasha's cheek gently. He guided her face up so that he could look her in the eye. "I missed you, Tasha," he confessed, making the red-head smile sadly at his words.

"I missed you too, Clint," she whispered. Slowly, Clint leaned down and gently brushed his lips over Natasha's, giving her the option to pull away if she wanted to. But she didn't.

The red-head's eyes slid closed as she leaned up into the kiss, her hands trailing up to the back of his head as he brought his arms down to wrap around her waist. It felt familiar yet so different. They were different people now; more mature, hardened further. But the familiarity was still there: they knew each other's' bodies like the back of their hand. That had never changed.

"Tasha," Clint whispered against her lips, breaking the kiss slightly so they could both breathe. His breath breezed over her lips, slowly bringing his hands to rest on her hips.

Natasha nodded, answering his unspoken question. Clint grinned against her lips and suddenly lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He moulded his lips against hers, walking down the hallway towards her bedroom.

Natasha's fingers trailed through Clint's hair as he made his way down the hallway. He closed the door after he entered, making sure not to slam it: he didn't want Erik interrupting them. And their son had an uncanny knack for climbing successfully out of his crib.

As he lay her on the bed, Natasha took her chance to pull his T-Shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor. She ran her hands over his chest and stomach, taking in his body. He had become more physically fit since the last time she had been with him like this.

Clint gently pushed Natasha down onto the bed, hovering over her as she brought her hands to his biceps. He watched her eyes dilate as he moved to straddle her legs. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers, slowly undoing the buttons of her blouse at the same time. The red-head moaned when he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, the lace of her bra and the calluses of his thumbs driving her insane. She had forgotten how this felt, how it felt to be in Clint's arms like this.

Clint threw her blouse to the floor, sliding his hands underneath her back to unclasp her bra. He growled possessively when she arched up into his touch, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. "Tasha," he whispered, breaking the kiss so he could watch as he pulled her bra off of her body.

Natasha watched him with lustful eyes, her breath hitching as Clint pulled her right leg over his hip and grinded the bulge in his pants against her core. God, she had missed him. And not just for the sex – although, the sex was very much welcomed. She tossed her head back as he began to mouth at her neck, making the red-head gasp his name loudly in response. He hadn't lost his ability to make her speechless with his talented mouth.

Clint grinned against her neck as she grinded back against him, his name falling from her lips in a mantra. He slowly made his way down to her chest, kissing and nipping on her skin, just the way she liked. He grinned up at her when he reached her breasts. He brought both hands to cup them firmly, brushing his thumbs over her nipples. Her breasts and nipples had gotten bigger over the three years, something he assumed came during her pregnancy. One thing that had not changed was how sensitive her tits were to his touch.

Natasha moaned as Clint flicked his thumbs over her nipples. He leaned down and sucked one nipple into his mouth, grinning when she moaned his name in pleasure. He rolled the hardened nub with his tongue, using his teeth to scrape her skin, making her shiver in response.

She brought her hands up to comb them through his unruly spikes, pulling him closer to her body. Moaning, she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her warm core against the bulge in his pants.

"Want you so much," he mumbled against her lips, smiling when he felt and heard her moan louder into the wet cavern of his mouth. "Wanna make love to you, Tasha." Her breasts had been always been sensitive and he was planning to take advantage of that sensitivity; he loved making her come for him. To hear his name fall from her lips as her climax hit her. A sound he had missed.

Natasha wrapped her legs higher up Clint's back, her hands tugging on his pants as he teased her breasts. The red-head moaned as Clint moved her other breast, teasing it just like he had its twin. Her back arched high off the floor, her head tossed back as she suddenly came hard when he nipped at her erect bud.

He continued to lap at her skin as she rode out the high of her sudden climax. "Clint," Natasha mumbled as she finally recovered from her orgasm. "Clint, please," she begged, watching her lover's eyes darkened further at her words.

Clint immediately lifted himself to lean down and capture Natasha's lips hungrily. He helped her push his jeans and boxers over his hips. He balanced his weight on his elbows, burying his right hand in her long red locks. He groaned loudly when Natasha suddenly wrapped her small pale hand around the base of his erection, slowly but firmly pumping him twice before positioning him at her entrance.

He kept his eyes locked on hers as he slowly pushed himself inside her, the couple moaning in pleasure and content as his length stretched the most intimate part of her body. Natasha brought her left hand up to interlace her fingers with Clint's right which he had balanced beside her head. She brought her other hand to the back of her lover's neck, her fingers playing with the stray locks of his hair; he had left his hair grow out a bit since he had arrived in California. She accepted his passionate kiss as he waited for her to adjust to him inside her again.

Clint grunted when Natasha wrapped her long lean legs around his waist, locking her ankles on the small of his back. He shifted so his knees were planted against the soft fabric of her mattress, the new angle hitting every right possible spot inside her. "Keep your eyes on me, Tasha," he requested, his voice possessive as he broke the kiss so he could lean his forehead against hers. "Wanna watch you when you come for me," he added.

Natasha's mouth dropped in surprised pleasure at Clint's words; his possessive prowess in bedroom hadn't changed. She moaned and pushed her ankles down on the small of her lover's back, pushing him deeper inside her. She wanted him to fill her up over and over, never wanted to leave him again. And she would do her very best to make sure she never did.

They both felt the tell-tale sign of her oncoming orgasm, her walls fluttering around his cock as her thighs shook around his waist. She kept her eyes on his as she came hard, her scream catching in her throat, unable to leave because of the intense and intimate gaze Clint had her locked in.

He came a few minutes after her, her clenching walls pulling him into his own orgasm….

* * *

Clint and Natasha lay panting on the bed, the red-head had her head resting on top of her lover's chest while he had his arms draped protectively around her waist. "Wow," she whispered against the skin of his chest.

Clint chuckled and pressed a loving kiss to her temple. "So… Erik was most likely conceived like this," he commented, making Natasha laugh. A sound he had truly missed. "I missed that sound," he whispered.

Natasha began tracing her fingers over the childhood scars that had been caused by his father. "I… Since I left, I haven't slept right. I kept dreaming about you dying in my arms. After Erik was born and after a nightmare, I'd watch him sleep. Just for peace of mind. It… Erik was the only thing keeping me from doing something stupid," she confessed, pressing a kiss to his sternum. "You and Erik… Keeping you two safe was the only thing I knew I could do. The one thing I could do for the rest of my life even if that meant that I would never see you again."

Clint slowly rolled them onto their sides so they were looking each other in the eye. He gently brushed his hand over her face. "I wish I could have been here for you, Tasha. I know how hard your flashbacks can be. And how bad your nightmares could get," he whispered, leaning forward and pressing soft kisses over her face. "I promise you'll never be alone like that again. I promise, Tasha. I'd rather die than have you walk away from us again."

Natasha bit her lip and nodded. She leaned up and caught his lips in a soft kiss. "I'll never leave you again," she whispered into his mouth. "As long as you'll have me, I'll never leave you."

Clint cupped her face lovingly. "I'm not going to let you walk away without giving me a real reason, Tasha," he whispered, brushing his nose along hers. "I don't think I'd be able to go through you leaving me again," he confessed, his eyes focusing on hers as he brushed his nose along hers gently.

Natasha was about to respond when they both heard the soft tell-tale pattering of Erik's feet coming to the bedroom door. Natasha quickly grabbed Clint's top off the floor and pulled it on, getting up in time for Erik to open the door. Clint pulled the sheets up on top of him after Natasha threw his boxers at him, quickly pulling them on under the cover of the sheets as she made her way over to the door to attend to their almost three-year-old son.

Erik lifted one of his arms up to Natasha sleepily, holding Tobias close to him with the other when he opened the door to reveal his mother on the other side. The red-head easily picked him up, letting him rest against her chest. "Hi, Mama," he whispered against her chest. He yawned slightly, cuddling into his mother after she wrapped her arms under his butt, the little boy still holding Tobias.

"Hi, my Little Hawk," she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her son's forehead as she walked over to the bed. She smiled at Clint as she climbed into the bed beside her lover. She let her little boy climb into his father's lap before she curled against her lover, watching her two favourite men carefully.

"Hey, Buddy," Clint greeted softly as Erik leaned against his father's chest. He smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his son's temple as Erik snuggled into his arms. He smiled at Natasha happily as the red-head rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as she watched their son rest against Clint's chest peacefully.

"He's practically a mini you," she whispered, bringing one hand up to brush her fingers through her son's soft hair.

Clint pressed a soft kiss to Natasha's temple, wrapping his free arm around her waist and holding her close. "Did that ever bother you?" he asked, wanting to know what she had gone through when she was gone.

"Yes," she confessed. "But not in the way that made me wish he looked nothing like you. It just made me miss you more. He was my constant reminder of you. And everything you had done for me. I just wish you had the chance to be here when he was born."

"I'm here now, Natasha," he whispered, watching her carefully. "I'm not going anywhere."

Natasha nodded; she wasn't going to dwell on the negatives of the past three years. Clint was here now. He loved Erik like their little boy was the sun in the sky. And he still wanted to be with her. He'd forgiven her for leaving. That's all that mattered now. "I love you, Clint," she whispered, pressing her lips to his pulse before resting her head on his shoulder again.

Clint smiled. "I love you too, Tasha," he whispered, moving with her so they were both lying down, Erik still on top of Clint's chest while Natasha was cuddled up against Clint's side. This is what he had missed over the past three years. He finally had Natasha back after thinking things he wished he never thought about – things that she had never done but he had. But none of that mattered now. She was in his arms, their son napping peacefully on his chest. And he wasn't going to let anyone take it away from him without a fight….

 **So… I may or may not add a second chapter… Yes/no? :)**


	2. Bonus Chapter 1

**So…. I've decided to do two bonus chapters for Hello From The Outside as a result of the reviews :) Thank you all for the support. I hope this was worth the addition :)**

 **Also, spoiler alert: Santa is not real! I'm sorry. I really am. But Santa does not exist. I know that you are all expecting presents from Santa on Christmas Day, but if you are reading this then you should be of the age that has known that Santa is not real for the past ten years.**

 **Bonus Chapter One: Miracles Happen On Christmas Day**

Natasha and Clint awoke Christmas Day to their son running into their bedroom and jumping on their bed, the three-year-old excited that Santa had come the previous night.

Natasha grinned into the crook of Clint's neck as she heard Erik giggle as he entered his parents' bedroom. The red-head smirked as she felt the bed dip slightly before the little boy jumped on his parents. She was more than thankful that she was wearing one of her lover's shirts while Clint had had sense to put on a pair of boxers the night before after they had made love. Again.

"Mama! Daddy! Chwistmas!" the little boy shouted. He laughed as he jumped up and down on his parents' bed in an attempt to get them out of bed.

"Erik, it's only half seven," Clint complained, wrapping his arms tighter around Natasha's waist as he read the bedside alarm clock.

"But Santa was here," Erik replied as he stopped jumping, allowing his parents to pull him down into a hug.

Natasha smiled as she leaned down and stole a kiss from her little boy. "Happy birthday, my Little Hawk," she greeted, smiling as he grinned up at her. She climbed out of the bed and pecked her lover's lips before making her way out to the bathroom.

"Hi Mama," Erik replied as he moved so he was sitting on Clint's chest, earning a groan from his father. "Come on, Daddy. Up. Up. Pwesents," the little boy added as he got off his father and headed for the door.

Clint groaned slightly and rolled over so he was facing the door; how did he get so lucky to have his first love and their little boy on Christmas Day?

Suddenly, Erik re-entered the bedroom. "Daddy, get the fuck out of bed... It's Chwistmas!" he ordered childishly – and innocently – earning a raised eyebrow from a suddenly awake Clint just as Natasha entered the bedroom again.

"Erik, who taught you how to say that?" Natasha asked as she walked over to the bed with her son in tow, moving to sit beside her lover who was now sitting up in the bed. She kept calm, deciding that it was best to find out who had taught her son how to curse before she reacted.

"Uncle Tony," Erik replied as he climbed into his mother's lap, wrapping his small arms around her neck.

"Okay, you're not allowed to use that word okay? If something you don't like happens, use the words 'sugar' or 'uh oh' instead. Is that clear?" Clint stated as he moved so Natasha could lean against him, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Okay, Daddy," Erik replied easily. Natasha and Clint smiled at their little boy. "Can we go open pwesents now?" he asked, looking up at his parents shyly.

Natasha smirked at Clint before replying, "Yes, my Little Hawk. We can go open your presents."

"Yay!" Erik cheered, climbing off his mother and racing out of the room.

Natasha turned to her lover, smirking at him as he smiled at her. "Now you see how he is your mini-me," she informed him, pecking his lips softly before getting up to pull on a pair of boxers and sweatpants she had stolen from Clint years ago.

Clint watched Natasha with loving and appreciating eyes before getting up. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a red tank top. He smirked at her when she looked at him with an amused raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, Clint? It's snowing outside. How you are never cold?" Natasha asked, looking at her boyfriend with an amused raised eyebrow.

"Well, I am your personal heater," Clint replied with a knowing smirk, making Natasha chuckle at him.

She shook her head playfully before squealing when suddenly Clint caught her and lifted her princess-style. "Clint!"

"Happy Christmas, Tasha," he replied, pecking her lips before carrying her out into the living-room where Erik was standing in the middle of the room, staring at all the presents with wide eyes. "What's wrong, Erik?" he asked as he finally let Natasha back down on her own feet.

Erik pointed at the presents, looking up at his parents. "Lot of pwesents," he stated, awe obvious in his eyes.

Natasha and Clint chuckled at the look in their little boy's eyes. Natasha walked over to her son, crouching down beside him. "Santa brought you Christmas presents. And so did Uncle Tony, Auntie Pepper, Uncle Steve, Auntie Sharon, Daddy and I," she informed her son, watching his eyes grow wider and with more excitement. "And everyone but Santa got you birthday presents too," she added; she was paid a very good salary as the assistant to the CEO of the biggest company in the world and Clint was paid just as much of a reasonable amount as Tony Stark's new Head of Security. It meant that they were able to afford the presents their son had been looking for as well as gifts for each other and their close friends.

Clint walked over to his family, smiling at his son's reaction. The boy was smart for his age, despite literally only turning three that day. He watched as Erik turned around, his small hands on top of Natasha's as she stayed crouched beside him, her hands on Erik's waist.

Erik looked at Natasha and Clint. "Santa bwing you pwesents too?" he asked, watching his parents carefully.

Clint chuckled. "No, Buddy. We're too old for Santa to bring us presents. Only kids get presents off Santa," he informed his son, making Natasha snicker at his words; Santa had made sure that she got her present the night beforehand. "But Mama and I got presents for each other. And so did our friends. And that's enough for us."

"Would you like to open your presents, Erik?" Natasha asked, taking her son's hand and leading him over to the pile of presents. Clint grabbed the camcorder off the kitchen counter where it had been charging over the night. He turned it on and began recording Natasha and Erik as his girlfriend sat down with their son, crossing her legs Indian style with Erik in her lap. "Which ones do you want to open first?" the red-head asked her son as she watched the three-year-old look around them.

"Santa pwesents," Erik said, smiling up at his mother.

Natasha smiled and lifted Erik up off her lap. "Okay so. You bring them over to me so I can help you," she suggested, smiling at Clint before hiding her face when she realised he was recording her too. "Clint?" she started, continuing to hide her face until Erik came back over to her with two of his three Santa presents. "Which one first, my Little Hawk?" she asked as Erik sat back down in her lap.

Erik gestured the bigger present to his mother, smiling when she nodded her head in agreement. She read the label out to the three-year-old, written in fancy writing done by Natasha – not that Erik would know that.

Clint smiled as he recorded mother and son opening Erik's first present. He grinned when Erik's eyes widened in surprise: it was a Lego Duplo box. Erik turned to Natasha then turned to Clint. "Mama! Daddy! Look!" he exclaimed, smiling at his parents happily.

Natasha smiled and kissed the top of her son's head. Then she looked up at Clint, raising her hand out to her lover. "Come on, Daddy," she requested of her lover, smiling at him softly.

Clint grinned and walked over to Natasha and Erik, taking Natasha's hand in his and interlacing their fingers lovingly. He set the camcorder down on the floor and brought Natasha's hand up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles lovingly.

Natasha leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling when Erik held out his second present for Clint to help him with. She watched her lover as he grinned and started the tear in the wrapping before handing the present back to their little boy. Erik squealed in delight as he tore the paper off the toy, this time the Plush Leo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He smiled up at his parents, hugging the toy to his small body. Then he suddenly stood up. "I get Tobias," he informed his parents, running to his room so he could get his companion.

Clint turned to his lover, pressing his lips to the crown of her head and whispered, "Santa did give you a good present last night, right?"

Natasha smirked and looked up at Clint. "Yes, he did. I don't think he's ever done anything like that before," she replied, pecking his lips lovingly before Erik came back into the room, clutching Tobias and Leo to his chest. Natasha grinned at the sight, letting Clint pull her closer as their little boy pattered his way back over to them, dressed in his blue TMNT pyjamas.

Clint grinned and pulled Natasha closer as Erik safely placed Tobias and Leo in his lap before dragging more presents over to them; they were going to be a while…

* * *

Natasha smiled as she walked into the living-room, finding her boyfriend lying on the couch with their son sleeping on his chest. She slowly made her way over to the couch, gently running her hand through her lover's hair. Clint looked up and smiled, raising his free hand up to clasp hers, bringing it to his lips to kiss her knuckles softly.

Lifting his head so she could slide into the couch, he settled his head into her lap, smiling when she rested one hand on Erik's back with Clint's hand, the other continuing to stroke his hair softly.

"Tash?" Clint started, after moments of silence between the couple as they watched Home Alone.

"Da, Clint?" Natasha replied, smirking when she heard her lover's breathing hitch at the use of her native dialect and language; he'd missed that about her too.

"What if we had more kids?" he asked, making Natasha pause her actions of stroking her fingers through his hair.

Natasha swallowed. "Do… Do you want more kids?" she asked, avoiding looking at Clint.

Clint reached up and guided her face to look at him. "Not right now, no. But… somewhere in the future, I wouldn't mind giving Erik a little brother or younger sister. I just want to know what you think," he informed her.

Natasha bit her lip before slowly nodding. "I wouldn't mind having another one or two. But that's it," she replied, leaning down and kissing him softly. "And I want you with me this time too."

"No running away?" Clint asked, sounding slightly harsher than he wanted.

Natasha managed to school her flinch and responded, "No. No running away. I've ran away from enough things in my life," she whispered, returning her gaze to the TV while removing her hand from Clint's hair.

Clint sighed and looked down at his son, Erik still sound asleep on his father's chest. "I'll put Erik to bed," he informed his lover, sitting up without jostling his son too much.

Natasha nodded, leaning forward to kiss Erik's head before Clint left the room. She shut her eyes and let a tear escape; did Clint really expect her to run again? She let out a sob and brought her knees up, burying her face in her arms…

Clint came back out of Erik's room to find Natasha crying on the couch. "No," he whispered, quickly making his way over to his lover. He picked her up and sat down in her place. "Tasha. No, no. Please don't cry. I know you're not going to run away. Shit, Tasha." He pressed his lips to her temple, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Tasha. I'm so sorry."

Natasha moved into Clint's touch, clutching at him as sobs wracked through her body. "I didn't want to leave you, Clint. I never wanted to leave you," she repeated over and over again.

Clint nodded. "I know. I know. I'm not going anywhere either, Tasha," he whispered, slowly rocking her like he used to do during her nightmares when they were younger, before they even started dating. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he repeated, stroking her hair gently.

Natasha buried her face in her lover's chest. Her sobbing had become small hiccups. She rested her hands on the sides of Clint's neck, breathing in his scent as he continued to hold her close. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her smell as well. Neither of them knew how long they stayed there, holding each other tightly.

Slowly, Clint pulled away from Natasha, cupping her face in his large hands. "I know you're not leaving, Tasha," he whispered, pecking her lips softly. "I know that you're not leaving again."

Natasha nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. "Sorry," she mumbled. She moved so she was straddling him, her knees either side of his hips.

Clint shook his head. "Don't apologise, Tasha," he whispered, pecking her lips softly. "I didn't mean that you wanted to leave earlier. I was only trying to make light of it," he whispered, bringing his hands up to cup her face, his thumbs brushing the tear tracks. "I'm so sorry, Mоя паук."

Natasha took a deep breath and nodded. "I... Do I ever give you the impression that I'm going to leave again?" she asked, needing him to say the words that either confirmed or denied her fears.

"No, Tasha. You sometimes give me the impression you're going to shut me out or something but never that you're going to leave again. You always try to fight your problems, on your own. But I'm here, Tasha. I'm here for you. For Erik. You don't have to fight on your own anymore," he told her.

Natasha sighed in relief and nodded. "Okay. I'm trying, Clint. It's just a hard habit to break," she replied, bringing one hand to brush through his hair.

"Sorry I made you cry on Christmas Day," he whispered, frowning as he cupped the back of her head and leaned his forehead against hers.

Natasha shook her head. "Don't apologise," she whispered, pecking his lips lovingly. "No more apologies tonight," she whispered against his lips. "Let's go to bed, Clint."

Clint nodded and stood up, locking both arms under her ass, holding her close as he walked them into their bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed before climbing in beside her. Natasha moved so she had him spooning her. Neither of them had the energy to spend playing between the sheets, more than content to spend the night wrapped up in each other instead.

Clint wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist, pulling her close to him. He pressed his lips to the back of her head, closing his eyes as he felt her relax into him. "Я тебя люблю," he whispered softly.

"Я тебе люблю," she whispered, taking one of his hands and interlacing their fingers. She closed her eyes and relaxed against her lover's chest, the feeling of safety that came with being in his arms lulling her to sleep.

Clint could pinpoint the exact moment Natasha fell asleep in his arms. He smiled softly, thanking whatever God that actually existed that she was back in his life. His phone buzzed and he reached over to grab it, making sure not to wake Natasha. "See you tomorrow x," he read, making him smile.

"OK x," he replied, putting the phone on silent before placing it back on the locker. He returned his arm to his girlfriend's waist, slowly following her into sleep...

* * *

Natasha woke up the next morning alone. She frowned and looked around her for any sign of her boyfriend before she heard Erik laughing out in the living-room. She smiled and lay back down on the bed, sighing in content.

A few minutes later, the door opened and she heard the tell-tale pitter-patter of her son's feet. She felt the bed dip in front of her before Erik slipped beneath her arm and snuggled into her chest. Natasha smiled and pulled her son closer just as the bed dipped behind her. She felt Clint wrap his arms around her waist, his lips finding that sensitive spot on the back of her neck. She bit back a moan as her lover kissed his way along her shoulder.

"Breakfast is ready. I sent Erik in to wake you up. Obviously, he thought that cuddling with you was more fun. And I agree," he whispered in her ear.

"Behave," she replied, twisting her head and opening her eyes, smirking at her lover. "Our son is here too," she added cheekily.

Clint smiled and leaned forward, kissing her lips softly. "Good morning, Tasha," he whispered against her lips.

"Morning, Clint," she whispered, slowly pulling away from her lover's lips. She smiled when Erik lifted his head and frowned at his father.

"My Mama," Erik told his father, making Natasha and Clint laugh at his words.

Natasha pressed her lips to Erik's cheek, grinning when Clint stuck his tongue out at their son playfully. "Yes, Erik, I'm your Mama," she whispered to her son, smiling when Clint pouted. "But I'm Daddy's girlfriend too. You have to share," she added, watching her son as he processed her words.

"Okay," he murmured before snuggling back against Natasha's chest.

The red-head twisted her head to look at Clint. "He is definitely your son," she informed him cheekily.

Clint grinned. "Don't I know," he replied, kissing her cheek softly. "Do you want me to bring the breakfast in here?" he asked, tracing circles on the skin of her arm.

"Breakfast in bed? Who wouldn't say yes to that?" Natasha replied, rolling onto her back with Erik on her chest. "We can all eat in here," she added, leaning up and kissing her lover softly.

Clint hummed against her lips and nodded, getting out of the bed and walking out to the kitchen to get the breakfast. Natasha smiled and pressed her lips to Erik's forehead, the three-year-old busy playing with her arrow necklace that Clint had bought her when they were still in high school. When he was still an infant, her son had found much entertainment of holding the necklace in his hand when he was being nursed.

"Wuv you, Mama," Erik told her as Natasha slowly moved so she was sitting against the headboard.

"I love you too, Erik," Natasha whispered, pressing her lips to her son's forehead. "I love you so much."

Clint returned with a tray of food, smiling at his girlfriend and son as he entered the room carrying the tray. "Homemade Oatmeal, Buttermilk, and Blueberry Pancakes and berry smoothies," he announced as he made his way over to the bed.

Natasha couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face; he remembered one of her favourite meals from before their break-up. "You want something or you're planning something," she informed him, earning an affronted face from her lover. "And don't deny it," she added.

"I wanted to say sorry for upsetting you yesterday," he replied, placing the tray on his lover's knees before climbing into bed beside her. He took Erik into his own lap, so he could allow Natasha to pull the tray closer to her. Erik leaned against his father's chest, accepting his breakfast when Natasha fed him in between her own bites. Clint took his plate and dug in, helping Natasha feed Erik at the same time.

"We didn't go to bed without settling it first, Clint. No need for more apologies," she informed him as she finished her breakfast.

Clint shook his head. "You deserved breakfast in bed at least, Tasha," he informed her, twisting his head so he could kiss her temple softly. "I'm allowed spoil you when I can," he added.

"I'm not going to even argue with you. I know you won't take no for an answer," she replied, shaking her head at her boyfriend before Erik looked for more food. She didn't want to fight about something so petty after they made up for the misunderstanding the previous night.

* * *

"I'll get it," Natasha informed Clint, heading for the front door after the bell rang. She smiled as Erik decided to jump on his father's chest instead, holding Tobias and Leo as he did so. The red-head quickly made her way out to the door, wondering who it was calling on St. Stephen's Day; she figured it must be Tony and Pepper visiting their favourite Godson.

When she opened the door, Natasha was surprised to find four faces she had not seen in three years.

"So this is where you were hiding, Nat," Skye greeted, smirking at the red-head before throwing herself into a hug with her brother's girlfriend's arms.

Natasha received Skye's hug with as much grace as she could muster, still surprised as Clint's adopted parents, Melinda and Phil Coulson, his little sister, Skye, and Skye's lovere, Grant Ward, stood in her doorway. On top of that, Grant was holding a young boy, about two-years-old, in his arms. "What are you guys doing here?" she managed to ask when Skye finally let her go.

"Clint," Melinda replied as she hugged the younger woman who had ruined her second oldest child for anyone else. "We've missed you, Nat," she whispered to the red-head.

Natasha hugged Melinda back; apart from Pepper and Tony, the only other people who had known where she was and why she had left were her own adopted family and Steve Rogers and his, now wife, Sharon Carter-Rogers. "I've missed you guys too," she whispered, accepting another hug off Phil. "I'm sorry for leaving without telling any of you why," she added, slowly pulling away.

"Clint explained everything, Nat," Phil informed her, smiling at her warmly like he had done since he first met her. "You have nothing to apologise for. But we would like to see our grandson. Erik has three male cousins and two female cousins," he added, making Natasha sigh internally in relief.

"Follow me," she informed them, nodding to Grant as he adjusted his own son in his arms. She led them into the living-room where Clint was lying on the couch, holding Erik in the air, the three-year-old squealing in delight.

"Again, Daddy, again!" Erik shouted when Clint lowered him back down onto his chest.

"No, Erik. We've got visitors," Natasha replied instead, making father and son look up to find everyone watching them.

Erik frowned in confusion at the arrival of new people, looking between both of his parents. "Who they?" he asked as Clint sat up on the couch before standing up and making his way over to his parents, sister, brother-in-law and nephew.

"Erik, this is your Grandma Mel, your Granddad Phil, your Aunt Skye, your Uncle Grant and your cousin, Thomas," Clint informed his son, pointing out he spoke.

Natasha made her way over to her boyfriend and son, smiling as her little boy reached for her. He hid his face in his mother's neck, looking at the new-comers shyly.

Skye turned to Grant as Thomas looked up from his father's shoulder, blinking sleepily at the people in the room. "Do you want to play with Erik, Tommy?" Skye asked, smiling at her son softly.

Thomas looked over at Erik as the three-year-old did the same. "Ok, Mama," Thomas answered, reaching for his mother.

Skye smiled at her husband and took her son from his arms. She walked over to Natasha so the red-head could show her where they could set the boys down to play.

Melinda hugged her son when he reached her, smiling happily when he returned the hug enthusiastically. She had liked Laura but Natasha had been the one that took Clint from behind his walls, and vice versa; despite not knowing what had happened between the red-head and her son, initially, both Melinda and Phil knew from what Clint had told them about her when she walked out that Natasha wasn't running away from Clint. She had run away from something that made her fear for Clint's life. "He's the image of you, Clint," she informed her son.

Clint grinned proudly, pulling away to accept handshakes from Phil and Grant. "He has Natasha in his personality. Both of us really," he informed them. Leading them out to the living-room, the four smiled when they found Erik and Thomas playing with toy cars on the road map belong to Erik. Skye and Natasha were standing at the window, talking and watching the boys.

"Natasha, you have raised a mini Clint. How did you survive?" Grant teased, making his brother-in-law turn and glare at the younger man. "Raising you must have been a nightmare," he added cheekily.

Natasha smirked. "Grant, you were a pain in the ass in high school. You have no right to say anything about Clint being a nightmare," she informed him, making Grant pout. "Having a kid doesn't seem to have made any difference either, Hellfire," she added with a smirk, using his old nickname which had referred to his ability to dominate anything he took on.

"You're just being cruel, Black Widow," Grant replied in good sport. Thomas walked over to his father, pulling on his trouser leg before catching his hand and pulling him over to play with him and Erik.

Clint smiled as his son came out of his shyness and began to play with his uncle. He turned to Natasha who had just been pulled into a new conversation with his mother and sister. He was about to join them when his father stopped him with a conversation of his own.

"How does it feel to be a father?" Phil asked him as he gestured to Clint to follow him out into the kitchen.

"One of the most frightening feelings in the world," Clint answered his father honestly. "But every time I hear Erik call me 'Daddy!', the pride and happiness I feel… That outweighs the fear."

"When Skye was born, that was the way both your mother and me felt," Phil told him, making Clint raise an eyebrow at his father. "Then we adopted you and Barney, and later Leo, and that fear happened all over again. Parents being afraid of failing is normal; it proves you want to be the best for your kid."

Clint smiled at his father's words. "And now all of your kids have children of their own. You're getting old Granddad," he teased Phil.

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "Leo and Jemma have Claire and Antoine, Barney and Ashley have Alexa and Sawyer, Skye and Grant have Thomas. And now you and Natasha have Erik. You're all slowly making your rounds," he joked, making Clint grin cheekily.

"Well, Barney and Ashley are expecting baby number three," Clint responded. "The rest of us are good at not reproducing like rabbits."

"Ashley would kill you if she heard you say that," Skye announced as she entered the room, hugging her older brother. "Natasha looks happy here," she informed him, slowly pulling away, her hands resting on his broad shoulders. "And you look the happiest you've been since Nat left."

Clint didn't know if that was Skye's way of subtly showing her dislike of Laura; Skye had gotten so used to Natasha, the red-head had always been like an older sister to Skye along with Clint's friend, Bobbi. Laura never had a chance when it came to Skye's approval. "That a good or a bad thing?"

"Very good thing," she replied, a big grin on her face. "I'm extremely happy that you and Nat found each other again," she confessed, making Clint smirk at her knowingly.

"Laura never had a chance in your eyes, did she?" he asked, watching her carefully.

"Nat ruined you for every other woman and you know it," she answered, raising an eyebrow to challenge him.

Clint really couldn't argue with that; Natasha wasn't his first girlfriend but she had been the first person he could talk about everything that had happened to him before he had been adopted by Melinda and Phil. "I know," he finally answered.

Skye smirked at her father and brother knowingly. "I told you," she said to her father.

Phil shook his head at his daughter's words. "You are terrible, Skye," he told her when she eventually let Clint go. "You even betted with Barney and Leo that Natasha and Clint would get back together again."

"And I would that pool too," she replied.

Clint shook his head in disbelief at his sister. He was about to comment when Natasha entered the kitchen with Melinda, the two women smiling. Clint grinned and wrapped an arm around Natasha's waist when she reached him. She smirked at him knowingly, raising an eyebrow at his actions just for show. "We won my sister a betting pool against Barney and Leo," he informed her.

"Oh?" Natasha asked, leaning into Clint as she turned to look at Skye. "How did we help?" she asked.

"You two got back together. You ruined Clint for any other woman," Skye replied, smirking proudly at her observation. "Laura never really had any chance."

Clint felt Natasha tense in his arms at the mention of Laura. They hadn't really spoken about her since the day Clint arrived at her doorstep; she was a touchy subject for both of them. He tightened his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Relax, Tasha," he murmured into her ear, low enough so no one could hear him. Natasha placed her hand on his on her stomach, squeezing his hand softly.

Changing the subject, Melinda asked, "So, Nat, what had it been like raising Erik with Clint these past few weeks?"

Natasha let out a mental sigh of relief at Melinda's change of direction. "Easier. Knowing you have someone who will have your back makes parenting a little easier," she replied honestly, smiling as Clint fist pumped the air.

"Clint's a man-child; I don't understand how he made anything easier for you," Skye commented, making Clint stick his tongue out at his little sister.

Melinda and Coulson shared a look, shaking their heads at the middle children's antics. "Natasha, would you mind us coming up for New Year's Day? Or would you like to come to us?" Phil asked, making Natasha raise an eyebrow at him.

"Does us mean the whole family, including Barney's and Leo's?" she replied with a knowing smirk.

"And Maria and Nick and your two younger siblings, yes," he answered, his smirk just as knowing as the red-heads. "If you and Clint don't have any other plans, that is," he added as an after-thought.

Natasha turned her head to Clint, silently asking him what he wanted to do. He shrugged slightly before nodding. "New York?" he asked his lover.

Natasha nodded, turning back to Melinda and Phil. "Your place would be better. This apartment is too small to fit everyone," she answered them, making them both smile.

"That reminds me," Skye started, moving from her place beside the counter, "Erik's Christmas presents from our side of the family are down in the cars," she announced, gesturing to Phil to follow her downstairs.

As they disappeared out the door, Natasha turned to Clint, raising an eyebrow at him. "And when were you going to tell me when your parents, sister, brother-in-law and nephew were coming here?" she asked her boyfriend.

Clint smiled sheepishly. "Surprise?" he offered, making Melinda snort and shake her head at her son.

"Clint, this is a losing battle," Melinda told her son. "Get used to it," she added…

* * *

Natasha smiled as Clint set Erik down in his cot. His family had left to stay in the hotel they were booked in, leaving with the promise to come back the next day. Erik snuggled into his pillow, his father placing Tobias in his son's arms. He slowly moved away from the cot, smiling at his girlfriend when he reached the doorway.

"Hi handsome," she whispered, smiling at him as she leaned her shoulder against the door frame. She leaned her head back as he rested his hands on her hips.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered, pecking her lips lovingly.

Natasha hummed, closing her eyes as Clint slowly backed her out of the room. "Mmmm. You're looking for something," she mumbled against his lips as he crowded her against the wall.

"Am I?" he asked, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around her waist. "Mmmm," he hummed as he carried her into the kitchen. He chuckled as he set her down on the counter. "You were right… Again," Clint whispered as he stood in front of her.

"I'm always right," Natasha teased. She slowly ran her hands up his arms to his chest then around his neck, teasing her lover with the sly touches. "I thought you knew that?" she added, smiling as he smirked and rested his hands on her hips.

"I do," Clint whispered before kissing her passionately, stopping any comment she could have made.

Natasha smirked smugly into the kiss, kissing her lover back hungrily. She moaned into the kiss as Clint moved his hands to her ass and dragged her forward so they could grind against each other. Then Natasha realised that her lover had her placed strategically on the counter.

"You had this all planned out," Natasha whispered into his mouth in between moans as Clint kept her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Did I?" Clint whispered as he trailed his hands up her body to the top of her hoodie – realising it was his – and pulled the zipper down. Once that was down, he pushed the purple hoodie over her shoulders and off her body before taking her t-shirt off as well. "And here I thought I was improvising," he muttered teasingly, breaking away from her mouth and attaching his lips to her neck.

"You're a tease," Natasha gasped as she felt her lover bite down on her skin. "Fuck," she breathed as she moved her hands down his body and tugged at them hem of t-shirt. "Off," she commanded, returning the smirk he gave her request.

Clint removed his hands from where they were on her hips and helped her remove his t-shirt. He pulled her back to him, moulding their bodies together as he unclasped her bra and removed the distractive barrier. "Oh God, Tasha," Clint groaned into her mouth as they grinded harder against each other. He gripped her legs tighter before tugging on the waistband of her sweatpants, wanting her to get naked as soon as possible.

"You're telling me," Natasha moaned as she lifted her hips to let Clint pull her pants off. "Oh God," she gasped before rambling in a broken English and Russian that could only belong to her as Clint moved his lips down her body, laying butterfly kisses on her soft skin. Every now and again, he would stop and play with her breasts before continuing down her body.

Clint smirked and chuckled at his lover's broken mixture of English and Russian. He continued kissing his way down her body as well as pushing her down so she could lie on the counter. Once he reached the apex of her thighs, he nuzzled her through her panties with his nose making her moan loudly in approval. "You so love it when I go down on you," Clint whispered against her, his grin growing as Natasha grabbed his hair and pushed his face against her soaked panties.

"Maybe," Natasha moaned before gasping loudly and bucking her hips when Clint brushed two fingers of his left hand lazily up her still clothed slit. "Fuck. Oh God," she groaned as her lover pulled her panties aside before pushing one then two fingers inside her entrance.

"Come on, Sweetheart. I know you like when I go down on you," Clint stated before curling his fingers inside her. "You going to admit it?" he whispered as he laid a soft kiss on her clit. He used his right hand to tear the sides of her panties and removed them, tossing the ruined fabric to the floor.

Natasha – too distracted to realise that Clint had ripped yet another pair of her underwear – could only nod and moan loudly as Clint ran his tongue along her slit slowly. "Yes. Oh God. Yes. Yes. Clint," she moaned as Clint added another finger inside her, latching his lips to her clit and sucking on it hungrily.

"Never knew I was 'God', Tasha," he teased before starting to hum as he reattached his lips to her clit. Her only reply was tightening her hold on his hair and forcing him closer to her sex.

Natasha's breath hitched in her throat as she neared the edge but when she felt his added vibrations it was all that was needed to push her over the edge. "Clint!" Natasha screamed as she came pulsing on his tongue and around her lover's fingers. "Fuck," she gasped as she came down from her high. She had her head thrown to the side, her eyes closed in pleasure and breathing heavily as she slowly recovered.

Clint smiled against her entrance as he lapped up her juices before kissing his way back up her body until he reached her lips. "Was I that good?" he whispered, smirking smugly before kissing her hungrily.

Natasha moaned into their kiss as she tasted herself on Clint's lips but kept the fingers of her left hand threaded through Clint's hair. Her right hand trailed down his back to the waistband of his grey sweatpants. "Cocky much," she whispered into his mouth as she moved her hand inside his sweatpants.

"You're mine. Why wouldn't I be?" he whispered before moaning as Natasha moved her hand into his boxers, gripping him firmly in her small pale hand.

"Mmmm. I guess that is a good enough reason," Natasha whispered into his mouth as she pumped him slowly but firmly. "Someone's getting impatient," she teased as he bucked his hips into her touch.

Clint's impulsive response was removing his pants, boxers and runners all in the same go. "Fuck. Tasha," he moaned, breaking away from her mouth and leaning his forehead in the crook of her neck. He tried to control his impulse to take her as hard and as fast as humanely possible.

"Want to feel you inside me, Clint," she moaned as she felt Clint bit and suck hungrily on her weak spot. "Please. Please take me."

Clint nodded then pulled away from her to help her turn over onto her stomach. Once she was comfortable, he positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed himself inside her, making them both groan in pleasure at the feeling of his length filling her up.

"Tasha. Fuck. You always feel too good to be through," Clint gasped as he laid his front on her back. He brought one of his hands resting on her hip while the other played with her breasts. He thanked whatever God that existed that Natasha was strong enough to support both their weight to free his hands to pleasure her body.

"You feel so good inside me," Natasha moaned as she felt her walls stretch to accommodate her lover's length once more. "Please move," she requested, moving her head back until it rested on Clint's shoulder. "Please. Please move, Clint."

"With pleasure," Clint responded, pulling out of her slowly until only the head of his cock was inside her before thrusting back inside her. He continued his pace inside her as he used his right hand to play with her clit, his left to play with her tits.

"Shit. Stop. Clint," Natasha gasped, making Clint stop and frown in confusion. He pulled out of her and let her turn over onto her back. "Need. Need to see you," she revealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss her. "Get back in me now," Natasha ordered into his mouth in between kisses.

Clint smiled against her lips and positioned himself at her entrance again, sliding in slowly. "I love you," Clint whispered into her mouth as he moved slowly inside her, building a steady pace.

"I love you too," Natasha whispered, moaning loudly as she felt Clint hit all the right places inside her. He smiled against her mouth, moving his left hand to fist in her hair, keeping their mouths joined as he rocked into her. He had his right arm rested beside her hip, his hand gripping her hip to pull her firmly against him.

"Oh God. Clint," Natasha moaned as she felt her walls tighten around his length. "I'm close," she gasped as she felt her orgasm grow closer and closer to sending her over the edge.

"Want you to come with me, Tasha," Clint moaned, breaking the kiss and moving his head so his face rested in the crook of her neck. Natasha could only nod and tighten her hold around him. They were both so close to their climaxes.

A few more, harder, well placed thrusts later, they came together, sobbed out each other's names as they reached ecstasy.

"You are amazing and beautiful, Tasha. Have I ever told you that?" Clint whispered as he wrapped her arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to his body as he stood up from the counter.

"A few times. But I never get tired of hearing it," Natasha whispered as she laid her head in the crook of Clint's neck. She had her arms wrapped his neck and her legs around his waist.

Clint chuckled as he carried her to their bathroom. "We should clean up before heading to bed," he stated. He held her close to him as he turned on the shower.

Natasha chuckled lightly as she snuggled further into Clint's shoulder, practically worn out from their activities. "Your stamina never fails to amaze me, Hawk," she murmured against his skin, using his old nickname from school. "I don't even know how long you managed. Well done," she teased, raising her head to look at him and smirked at the look on his face.

"Cheeky," Clint retorted, smirking smugly at the fact that he had worn his lover out.

"Mmmm. But you still love me," Natasha whispered, pecking his lips softly.

"Always have, always will," Clint murmured against her lips. "That never changed," he whispered, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers. "That will never change."

"I love you too, Clint," she whispered, smiling softly. "This had been the best Christmas I've had since I left," she confessed, making Clint frown at her in confusion.

"What about the year Erik was born?" he asked, watching her carefully.

"Having him on Christmas Day without you was bittersweet. I had Erik but I had lost you," she whispered, pressing her lips to corner of his mouth. "I never want to do that ever again. I want you with me if we have any more kids."

Clint smiled and pecked her lips softly. "You're stuck with me as long as you want me, Tasha. I'm yours," he whispered, smiling as she leaned closer to him. "Just never leave again," he requested softly, "And I'm yours."

Natasha smiled. "Never leaving again," she promised. "And I'm yours too," she whispered…

 **Thank you for the support. I love you all so much :) xxxxxx**

 **To answer the reviews from the previous chapter:**

 **thecoolshelby: Thank you :) you don't sound like a suck up :) I hope this was worth the wait :)**

 **theinfinitenerd: I did another chapter :) Thank you; you make me blush :) I'm honoured that you hold my stories in such high regard :')**

 **TinkStar87: Zoning out will not be a problem ;) That will happen… in the next chapter ;) As for Tony's comment…. Maybe ;)**

 **kearapark: I did :) I hope you enjoyed the first part of the continuation :)**

 **Guest: Okay so :)**

 **ClintBartonsGirl92: Thank you :) I did :) I might make this into a series :)**

 **katara-zuko1714: Thank you :)**

 **ScarlettBarton: Thank you :) I hope this was a good addition :)**

 **Marvelousbones: Thank you :) I feel a lot better, thank you :) I did two more chapters and this is the first one :)**

 **bill2011us: Okay so, here it is :)**

 **I've just realised which universe I had imagined this in when I wrote the first chapter:  
This is part of 'Us Against The World' Series – this part happens years following the events of 'Young Love'. I may or may not add the prequel and in between to this series; it depends on what you all want :)**


	3. Bonus Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: A SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY E.L. JAMES' FIFTY SHADES FREED. I DON'T OWN FIFTY SHADES OR THE AVENGERS.**

 **Bonus Chapter Two: Secrets**

 _ **One Year Later…**_

Natasha laughed as she watched Clint chase Erik around Tony and Pepper's living-room, the four-year-old laughing and cheering as his father pretended to be unable to catch the little boy. Steve was holding his ten-month-old son, Jacob, while Sharon tended to their ten-month-old daughter, Sarah. Tony was arguing with Bruce, Eva, Jemma and Leo about something to do with science or medicine while Pepper was leading a conversation with Betty and Bucky about dealing with insomniac partners. Bucky and Eva's daughter, Adrianna, and son, Steafán, and Clint's nephews and nieces, Sawyer, Alexa, Claire, Antoine and Thomas, were helping Erik "escape" from Clint's attempts to catch his son. Jane was helping Thor with Pepper and Tony's son, Howard, the petite woman showing her large lover how to hold the infant with hurting him. Ashley was soothing Abigail while Barney spoke with his parents about dinner plans for New Year's Day. Maria and Nick were coming later with Tyler and Tara.

Natasha took another sip of her cola, smirking at Clint when he looked up at her: he was planning to catch Erik soon. She watched as Tony looked over at her, a thinking look obvious on his face. 'Shit,' the red-head thought to herself as Tony stopped his argument with Eva and Bruce, conceding that he was wrong before making his way over to his fiancée's P.A. "What's wrong, Stark?" she greeted, keeping her glass over her mouth; he was going to give away her secret.

"I just want to see how you're doing, Red?" Tony replied, a knowing smirk slowly growing on his face. "Have you told Birdboy yet?" he asked, smirking smugly when Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tell him what?" she replied, feigning innocence: if he revealed the information she was keeping from Clint before she was ready to tell him, she was going to kill the so-called genius.

"Well… You're not drinking alcohol. You're avoiding food: you planning on disappearing for a few months and bringing back another mini-assassin again?" he asked, making Natasha pause: she really hated that Tony was almost as good as Clint when it came to noticing things.

"No… But I am trying to wait until after the first three months to tell Clint," she informed the genius, glaring at him when he tried to protest. "I'm not ready to tell him yet, Tony. I'll tell him when I'm ready."

Tony sobered at her words. "Okay. Just don't leave again, Nat. He was in a mess the first time around. I don't think he'd make it if you leave again," he informed her. "And I know you wouldn't either. Not again."

Natasha's breath hitched in her throat at his words: neither Natasha nor Clint spoke about their own pain during the years following their break-up. Yes, they had spoken that they were hurt – anger and frustration also present – but they never discussed the specifics. "I know," she replied, looking away from the genius, watching Clint as he finally caught Erik, tossing the little boy over his shoulder playfully.

Tony nodded. "I'll leave you be, Red," he stated before walking over to Thor and Jane when Harold started crying.

Clint frowned in concern when he noticed Natasha standing to the side of the room, looking pensive. He gently set Erik back down on the ground so he could play with the other kids. He quickly made his way over to his girlfriend. "Tasha?" he whispered, cocking his head to the side when he reached her, his hands coming to rest on her hips. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Natasha shook her head and smiled, setting her glass on the table beside her. She brought her hands up to rest on his biceps, smiling up at her boyfriend lovingly. "Nothing's wrong, Clint," she told him.

Clint's frown deepened; she wasn't telling him something. He stepped closer to her, pulling her closer to him. "You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?" he asked.

Natasha brought her hands to Clint's face and smiled. "Nothing is wrong," she told him, leaning up and kissing him softly. "I promise, nothing is wrong," she repeated, slowly pulling away from him.

Clint slowly nodded and kissed her again before Pepper alerted everyone that the dinner was served. "Whatever you are hiding, can we talk about it later?" he asked her, watching her closely before she pecked his lips softly.

"Okay," she whispered, smiling at him softly before taking his hand and leading him into the dining-room where everyone else had already gathered for Christmas dinner. She smiled when Erik raced over to the two of them, refusing to sit anywhere without his parents. Natasha smiled as she and Clint took one of Erik's hands each and walked over to the table with their son…

* * *

Natasha smiled and leaned against Clint's shoulder as everyone sat out in the living-room, the kids sitting on the floor, playing with their toys. He had his left arm wrapped around her shoulders, giving her room to rest her head on his shoulder. He brought his other hand to her knee, making Natasha turn her head to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He smiled at her, pecking her lips softly.

"What are you looking for?" she whispered when he pulled away.

Clint smirked before looking around the room; Maria and Nick ad arrived with Natasha's younger brother and sister ten minutes into dinner. Turning to his girlfriend, he smiled. "Well, everyone's here so I can guess that I can do it now," he informed her, suddenly standing up from the couch.

Everyone looked up and watched as Clint knelt in front of Natasha. The red-head raised an eyebrow before she realised what her lover was planning.

Clint smiled sheepishly as he took out a small box, making almost every other woman in the room squeal at his actions. "Natalia Alianova Romanova," he started, using her birth name before taking a deep breath, "We've had our ups and downs since we first met twelve years ago, and I've asked you this question before with a positive result before other reasons took place. So I'm going to ask you this again: will you finally marry me, once and for all?" he asked, opening the box to reveal an engagement ring with three diamonds, a larger one flanked by two smaller ones.

Natasha couldn't stop the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. She couldn't even form a coherent thought. She simply nodded and whispered, "Yes," before wrapping her arms around Clint's neck and hugging him close.

Clint grinned and stood up with Natasha in his arms, swinging her around, the both of them laughing in delight while everyone else cheered. When he finally stopped, Clint pressed a passionate kiss to his fiancée's lips. "I love you, Tasha," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Clint," she whispered against his lips, breaking the kiss just as Erik raced over to them. Clint set her back on her feet so he could lift Erik up, their son grinning happily at them.

"Told you the ring was nice, Daddy," Erik informed his father, making everyone laugh as Clint scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yes, you did," Clint agreed, kissing his son's temple softly. "Thank you, Little Hawk," he whispered to his son.

Natasha smiled when Erik turned to her, reaching for her. She took him in her arms, smiling when he kissed her. "Thank you, мой младший ястреб," she whispered.

Everyone started to come over then, congratulating the couple on their engagement. The girls admired Natasha's ring and kissed Clint's cheeks while the boys stole hugs from Natasha and clapped Clint on the back with the air of 'about time'. Erik could not stop smiling the whole time, delighted his parents were getting married. Natasha let him down on the ground so he could play with the other kids again.

And then Tony interrupted the moment.

"Now, Red, I think this would be the best time to tell Legolas that he's put another bun in your oven!" Tony practically shouted, making all of the adults look at the genius before turning to Natasha, surprise clearly written over their faces.

Natasha glared daggers at the genius, mentally willing the genius to just die at the moment.

Clint turned to Natasha, standing in front of her. "Tasha?" he whispered, not knowing what to say.

Natasha turned back to her fiancée, her eyes softening as she looked him in the eye. "Yes, I'm pregnant," she whispered softly.

Clint smiled, letting out a breath of a sigh before kissing her deeply, making everyone whistle and cheer. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up as they kissed. Breaking the kiss, he whispered, "You are amazing," against her lips.

Erik looked around at everyone before looking up at his parents. "Does that mean that I'm going to be a big brother?" he asked, making Clint grin at Natasha who smiled and picked their son up.

"Yes, Erik, you're going to be a big brother," Natasha told her son, watching him carefully.

Erik grinned widely. "I want a little brother _and_ a little sister," he informed his parents, very seriously.

Clint couldn't help but laugh at his son's request, while Natasha shook her head at her son's words. "We won't know that until he or she gets here, Erik," Natasha informed her son, making the four-year-old pout at her.

Clint simply wrapped his arm around Natasha's waist, unable to stop the smile on his face. He pressed his lips to the top of Natasha's head, smiling as everyone started congratulating them about the announcement of their pregnancy…

* * *

Natasha was putting Erik down to sleep, smiling as her son stirred at the moment. "Ssshhh, my Little Hawk," she whispered, leaning down and pressing her lips to his temple. "Go to sleep," she whispered, smiling when he rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

"Mama," he murmured, cuddling towards her despite being exhausted.

Natasha chuckled and shifted Erik to the side so she could lie down beside him. She let him lie against her as he drifted back to sleep.

She didn't know how long she lay there, one hand gently bushing along her son's back. She looked up when she noticed her fiancée standing in the doorway of their son's room, watching them. "Hi," she whispered, smiling at him.

"Hey," he replied, smiling at her softly. He watched as she slowly moved Erik so she could climb out of the bed without waking him. She gently moved their son so he was lying in the middle of the bed before pulling his comforter over his small body. She pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head before making her way over to her fiancée. He smiled as she slowly slid her arms around his neck while he slid his around her waist. "Have I ever told you how perfect you are, Tasha?" he whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Mmmm. I'm far from perfect, Clint," she whispered, breaking the kiss so she could look up at him. "But thank you," she added, pecking his lips softly.

Clint chuckled and shook his head. "You're my version of perfection, Tasha," he whispered, leading her out of their son's bedroom and into the living-room. He sat down on the couch, pulling her into his lap. He rested his hands on her still flat stomach, kissing her softly. "Thank you," he added against her lips.

"In Tony's words, you put another pun in my oven," she replied, moving so her knees were either side of his hips. She smirked at him seductively when he raised an eyebrow at her. "I should be thanking you," she added, leaning down and kissing down his neck.

Clint hummed before shaking his head. "You were going to tell me, right?" he asked, pulling back to look at her.

"Yes," Natasha replied, cupping his face softly. "I was most definitely going to tell you. Tony ruined my plan," she informed him, kissing him softly. "I was going to tell you myself when I past three months," she added, continuing to kiss him.

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling into the kiss. His hands slid to the hem of her top and, thankful she had taken her cardigan off before bringing Erik to bed, pulled it up over her head.

Natasha grinned against his lips, moving to kiss his neck again. "I was planning to tell you like this," she confessed, making Clint chuckle.

"I would've liked this way," he replied, groaning her name when she undulated her hips over his. "Tasha," he groaned, leaning his head back to give her more room.

"Yes, Baby?" she teased, making Clint growl in response. She moved her lips to the lobe of his left ear, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin.

Suddenly, Clint stood up and placed Natasha on the couch beneath him. "Tease," he growled before kissing her deeply. Natasha grinned and moaned into the kiss. She tried to bring her hands up to his neck to deepen the kiss but her fiancée pinned her wrists above her head. She gasped into the kiss, tilting her hips up when he grinded his down against hers.

Natasha gasped and breathed heavily as Clint broke the kiss, his lips trailing down her neck. He grinned against her skin as he nipped at her pulse point. She moaned and bucked her hips when he reached her collarbone, biting down playfully. "I like having you at my mercy, Tasha," he murmured, gently running his nose down the length of Natasha's. He planted soft kisses at the corner of her mouth, smiling when she moaned in response.

"Yes," she murmured against his lips. He releases one of his hands so that he can clasp Natasha's chin and held her still while his tongue claimed her mouth. Natasha moaned and surrendered to his passionate kiss.

"Mine?" Clint breathed against her lips when he came up for air. "Yes," she managed as all the blood in her body headed south as a result of her fiancée's actions. Releasing her chin, he ran his hand down over her body and back up to soft, sensitive breasts.

"Am I the only one who has ever touched you like this?" he asked, possessive desire taking over him as his thumb skimmed over her right nipple, through the lacy fabric of her bra, softly, repeatedly, and it hardened under his expert touch.

"No," she whispered as she writhed beneath him.

"Has anyone but me gotten to second base?" he murmured in her ear. His hand moves down across her ribs, past her waist to her hip. He takes her earlobe between his teeth and gently tugs.

"No," she breathed.

He gazed down at her. "Just me?" His eyes are smouldering hot. He shifted to her side and slid his hand beneath her jeans.

"Just you," she whispered, trapped in his gaze.

Clint smiled wickedly. "Good." His hand cupped her sex. "No underwear, Tasha. I approve." He kisses her again as his fingers weave more magic, his thumb skimming over her clitoris, tantalizing her, as he pushed his index finger inside her so slowly.

"Fuck. Clint. Please," she groaned.

Clint stilled, smirking down at her. "Yes, Tasha?"

"You goddamn tease."

"What?"

"Stop teasing me."

"Oh?" He withdrew his hand from her jeans. "Here." He traced her lips with his index finger, and she tasted her slick saltiness. He pushed his finger into her mouth, mirroring what he was doing a moment earlier. Then he shifted so he was between her legs, his erection pressed up against her. He thrust, once, twice, and again. She gasped as the denim of her jeans rubbed in just the right way. He pushed once more, grinding into her. "This what you want?" he murmured and moved his hips rhythmically, rocking against her.

"Yes," she moaned. His hand moved back to concentrate on her nipple once more while he moved his teeth to scrape along her jaw. "Do you know how perfect you are, Tasha?" His voice is hoarse as he rocked harder against her.

She opened her mouth to try to respond but failed miserably, groaning loudly. He captured her mouth once more, tugging at her bottom lip with his teeth before plunging his tongue into her mouth again. He released her other wrist. Her hands travelled greedily up his broad shoulders and into his hair as he kissed her. When she pulled on his hair, he groaned, breaking the kiss, and raised his eyes to hers. "Tasha."

He moves so he kneels between her legs and grabbed the hem of his shirt, yanking it over his head and tossing it on the floor. He pulled her onto his kneeling lap, his arms clasped just above her firm ass. "Touch me," he breathed.

She moved her hands and ran the tips of her fingers over the scars of his childhood on his chest. He inhaled sharply, his pupils dilating. Leaning forward, she planted soft kisses on his chest, her hands moving to his shoulders, feeling the hard, sculptured lines of sinew and muscle; his arms, his whole body, never failed to amaze her.

"I want you," he murmured, her whole body responding to the huskiness of her fiancée's voice. Her fingers moved into his hair, pulling his head back so she could claim his mouth, desire and awe of her lover coursing through her. He groaned and pushed her back onto the couch. He sat up and quickly pulled her jeans off, pushing his own off at the same time. "Home run," he whispered – making light of her once poor knowledge of American sport. He slowly pushed inside her, filling her up.

"Clint, Clint," she groaned and he stilled, gently grabbing her face between his larger hands.

"I love you, Tasha," he murmured, kissing her softly.

"I love you too, Clint," she whispered into his mouth, gasping when he slowly moved inside her again. He brought one of her legs over his shoulder, smirking when she tossed her head back and moaned.

He kept his thrusts deep and at a measured pace. Natasha brought her hands to his shoulders, leaving red welts as her fiancée drove himself deeper inside her. She wrapped her other leg around his waist, her foot pressing into the small of his back as he moved. She moved with him, moaning and gasping his name as they worked together towards their climax.

As she fell over the edge, Natasha called out Clint's name, wrapping herself around him, never wanting to let him go again. He followed quickly, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he came inside her. Natasha smiled as he eventually flipped them so she was lying on top of her, staying inside her.

She smiled and traced her fingers over the line of his pectoral muscles. He pressed his lips and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled against him and kissed his chest softly. Clint gently ran his hand down her naked back, distracting her from any possible thought.

When Natasha shivered a few minutes later, Clint grinned and sat up. "Come on. You're getting cold," he whispered, "Let's go to bed." He moved her to sit on the couch before he stood up.

Natasha nodded and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet, and grabbed their clothes before making their way into their bedroom to sleep…..

* * *

 _ **Seven months later….**_

Clint grinned proudly as he held his daughter for the first time. Alyona Nicole Barton was the spit of her mother, down to the red hair and pouty lips. Her father smiled as he traced his finger gently over her face as she slept. He looked up and smiled as he watched his son and fiancée sleep in the hospital bed, Erik refusing to leave his mother after her five hour labour.

Clint turned his head back to Alyona when she squirmed in his arms, bringing her small fist up to her mouth, chewing on it with her gums. He chuckled lightly and leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead. She continued to squirm and Clint knew she was hungry. But he didn't want to disrupt Natasha. He stood up and gently rocked Alyona, trying to soothe her.

"Clint, she's hungry," came Natasha's voice, making him look up to find Natasha watching him with an amused smirk.

"I was trying to let you sleep," he mumbled in reply, making his fiancée chuckle as she sat up.

"And I love you for it. But that doesn't stop nature," she replied, motioning for him to come over to the bed. "They are your children when it comes to food," she added cheekily.

Clint grinned and gently placed Alyona in her mother's arms, helping Natasha adjust her gown so their daughter could nurse. He gently moved Erik so he was holding his son, giving Natasha more room to move if she wanted. She smiled at her fiancée as he settled in the chair beside her bed, Erik lying on his chest.

"I'm glad I don't get to miss this, this time, Tasha," he informed her as she settled back into the pillows of her bed.

Natasha's eyes reopened as quickly as she had closed them. "Clint…" she started, frowning in concern at her fiancée.

Clint shook his head with a smile. "You're not alone this time," he explained, smiling at the red-head. Natasha smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know," she whispered, looking down when Alyona moved away from her breast. She pulled up her gown and moved Alyona so she could burp the new-born.

Clint smiled and lifted his head when he felt Erik stir on top of his chest. Erik rubbed at his eyes sleepily before lifting his head to look at his father. "Hey, Buddy," Clint greeted his son, smirking when the four-year-old yawned sleepily.

"Hi, Daddy," Erik mumbled sleepily, snuggling back into Clint's chest. Clint chuckled, lifting his head to find Natasha watching them with a soft smile.

"I'll never get tired of that," she informed him, nodding towards his arms wrapped gently around Erik's small body.

Clint grinned proudly. "I love you," he answered, his proud grin never fading.

"I love you too," she answered, looking down when Alyona moved in her arms, moving closer to her mother. Natasha leaned down and pressed her lips to her daughter's head, smiling softly. "I guess saying hello from the outside was the best thing I've ever done," she added, making her fiancée smirk and chuckle.

"Other than our kids, yes," he agreed, smiling when Natasha laughed in response. To him, having Natasha back in his life had been a domino effect for everything else good in his life. "This is what I was missing when you were gone."

Natasha smirked sadly before Clint stood up and walked over to the bed. She scooted over so he could sit down beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as she watched Erik lift his head and look up to watch Alyona carefully. He smiled and leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his little sister's head like he had seen his mother and father do already. Natasha smiled at the sight, grinning when Clint quickly took out his phone and took a picture of their kids.

Clint smiled and pressed his lips to her temple. "I'm not going to dwell on the past, Tasha. Erik and Alyona are our here and now," he whispered against her skin. "No more blaming yourself."

Natasha nodded. "Okay," she whispered, pecking his lips lovingly before pulling back when Erik kissed her cheek. "Hello, my Little Hawk," she whispered, smiling at her son.

"I love you, Mama," he replied, smiling at his mother before looking at his father. "Love you as well, Daddy," he told his father. "And Ally."

Clint and Natasha shared a look before Natasha leaned forward and kiss her son's forehead. "And we love you too, Erik," she whispered, adjusting Alyona so Clint could take her while Erik climbed into his mother's lap. Erik cuddled into Natasha's chest while Alyona lay against their father's, her eyes flickering curiously as she looked up at her family who were only blurs at the moment.

"I love our family, Tasha," Clint whispered, smiling as he gently stroked Alyona's back.

"So do I, Clint," Natasha whispered, wrapping her arms gently around Erik's waist.

Erik gently placed his hand on top of his sister's smaller one. He giggled happily and gently held her hand, leaning into his mother's hug. He was happy he was a big brother now. "I'm going to be the best big brother," he informed his parents, making them grin.

"We know," Clint agreed, smiling proudly at his son. "You'll be the best big brother to Alyona," he added, smiling at his son when the four-year-old grinned proudly up at him.

Natasha smiled and kissed Erik's head. "You're already the best big brother," she informed her son with a proud smile. "You already are…."

 **Thank you to everyone for the amazing support and reviews. You are the best people ever – míle, míle buíochas :)**

 **ScarlettBarton: Thank you :) Haha, wow. That… I'm very proud of that :)**

 **thecoolshelby: Thank you :) Is that a good or a bad thing? ;)**

 **kearapark: Thank you :) I hope this was just as good :)**

 **TinkStar87: Thank you :) I did include your request ;) Is that a good or bad thing to re-read my other works?**

 **marvelousbones: Thank you :) I hope this was a good addition :)**

 **katara-zuko1714: Thank you :) I hope this was amazing as well :)**

 **Merry Christmas,** **Nollaig shona daoibh** **,** **счастливого Рождества** **, Frohe Weihnachten :)**


End file.
